Behind Closed Doors
by jjrw1998
Summary: Evil/dark ShaneXClaire Just a moment between the two of them.but, it's not a happy or enjoyable moment. May disturb, but it's not graphic. It does perhaps have a touch of M, but is for a general T audience, please read and review. ONE-SHOT. SLIGHTLY AU, and a parody because I doubt this would ever happen. Set at any point.


_**Behind closed doors.**_

_**Hello this is my first ever attempt at this type of fanfic, I hope that I'll get some positive comments. Yes, it is a ShaneXClare one-shot but it's very AU as they aren't happy. Very mature content, which may disturb you. However, it isn't graphic which is why I put it as T and not M.**_

_**To make it better, listen to Love the Way You lie, part 2 by Rihanna**_

Eve had just text her the latest bombshell. Michael had decided that he would spend their first anniversary in the classiest hotel in Morganville. So, that also meant Shane and Claire were at home. Alone. Claire felt her numb fingers flitter across her keypad, putting in some message that she hated. Something _like have fun, don't wake me up tonight!xxx _it didn't matter, it wasn't heartfelt, and she hated herself for that, and so did Shane.

"Got the news?" Shane whispered, stood behind her, his arms had encircled her waist somehow. Claire tried not to shudder.

"Yeah, they're celebrating their anniversary in style, apparently."

"Yeah, maybe that means we can finally have some time to ourselves, instead of being at the beck and call of the rest of the vamps in this town." Shane sounded bitter and he knew it, he hated himself for treating Claire like his father had treated his mother. But, he understood it now. She was an outlet for his frustration, his anger. And a small sick part of him enjoyed it.

Shane leaned down and placed a hard kiss onto Claire's lips. She smiled and turned round in his arms, until they were kissing just as passionately as they had when they were in love. Because they both knew they were way past it now, their love had turned to anger and resentment, and finally hatred. It was at that exact moment that Claire's phone rang, the soft moonlight sonata drifted round them, but it was a ringtone for someone, for Amelie. The head vampire. Claire, tried to manoeuvre her hand into her pocket, to shut it up, but it didn't work.

"Answer it." Shane said, his voice as cold as his heart.

Claire shook her head, but let it ring on, growing in its pitch and volume, it wasn't an exact replica of Beethoven's sonata; it was the 21st century after all. Shane gripped her upper arms and pushed her into the nearest wall, hard.

"Fine, I'll do it." He said, pulling the phone from her pocket.

"Claire? When I ring, please answer." Amelie's cool voice said, still seeming perfect and icy through the mediocre reception.

"Sorry, It's Shane here. Claire doesn't answer to you or any other vamp tonight? Got it? Good night." He said, before pushing the disconnect button harshly. He threw the expensive phone to the floor, cracking the case. Claire flinched, slightly.

"That is how you stand up to them, got it Claire?" He shouted, his breath smelled of beer and booze. It made Claire feel vaguely sick still, but she was more then used to it.

"Now, where were we?" He said, pushing Claire against the wall again, her shoulder blades were digging into the cold wall, and she felt them start to ache because of how he was pushing them. The fading bruises would come back again, she knew it, with upmost certainty.

She didn't try to fight, not as first, but his hard hands, worming their way under her top felt so wrong, so horrible, that she knew she'd have to have a hundred showers to feel clean. His hands pushed her arms back again, as she started to squirm. Her hands started batting away his hands, Shane felt a vague sense of shock. She was hitting him? _How fucking dare she?_

"Stop it Shane!" She managed to scream around his pushing, pulsating lips. He pulled back and looked into her dark eyes, they were dark and looked tired under the make-up she wore. He was pleased to see that there was still some bruising around her eye from the week before. He smiled manically before whispering in a voice he imagined Myrnin must have used in his worst moments,

"Why?" He tried to push onto her.

"Get of me!" She shouted, pushing him off her quickly. He raised his eyebrow at her retreating back, she was running up the stairs, to her room. _How naive_. He sprinted after her and tackled her to the floor. She landed, taking most of his weight. He resisted her squirming; he could almost feel the sadness and pain rolling off her in waves.

He leaned down and gently pushed her hair from her neck. He knew she liked vampires, so he bit her, biting deeply, until her felt he cry out in pain. He smiled and shouted,

"I thought you liked being bitten?"

"Get off Shane!" She shouted again. She felt so bad beneath him, submissive. She hated herself.

"No," And with that he carefully moved himself so she could be rolled over, before re-straddling her.

"Having fun?" He said, smiling evilly.

"Fuck off." Was Claire's terrible reply.

"As you wish." He said, before he moved to the buttons of her blouse, they were so easy to rip, he would have to give her an allowance tomorrow to buy a new shirt. She could feel him getting hard, from the way his hands made light work of the buttons on her shirt. She wondered briefly if he would give her some money for a new one, she hoped so. He had made her sign over her money into a joint account, which only he had access to. She hated that he had even that power over her.

He leaned down and began biting her chest and collarbone, leaving tiny wounds on each bite, they would all bruise, again. It made him feel in control. He stood up, and pulled her up too, leaving her shirt were it was.

"Kneel." He said, wanting to do this to her, wanting to make her see how he was powerful, to make him feel in control of something in his life.

"Never." She said, before aiming a slap at his face, he wasn't fast enough, it connected, they were both to surprised to realise she could have been running, she didn't. He smiled and landed a smart blow onto her face. He smiled, knowing how much make-up she'd have to wear to cover it in the morning. He pushed her sobbing shoulders down, making her kneel before him. Claire knew it was pointless to resist, _maybe,_ a tiny part of her said_, if you don't struggle so much, he wouldn't hurt you so much. _

He carefully pulled down his jeans and boxers, whilst keeping a stable hold on her. He stood there and asked her to do the most degrading thing he could think of. He pissed in her mouth, and made her swallow it. The look in her eyes as he did it, made him feel so much better, so good, powerful. Then, she so unwisely decided to slap him, as she tried to stand, the tears running down her face, smearing her foundation, showing the blotchy and bruised skin beneath. He smiled as he slapped her again, and kicked her back to the floor. It made him feel powerful, making her feel degraded and uncomfortable. He loved the way he made her cower and cry before him, trying to stand, and failing each time. It made him feel better, as if somehow he was getting back at all the horrible things in his life, the vampires, his parent's death, his sister, when in reality he was just making a perfectly normal girl into the victim of his abuse.

That's why he had sex with her right there in the hall, were he knew, and she knew, Michael would smell it. Where she would have to walk every day. Her salty tears that ran down his face as he thrust into her, as she behaved like his dog, made him feel so powerful. So good, so in control.

Claire felt like his slut, his slag, his toy. _His pet_. Her mind was screaming wordlessly as he hurt her, slapping her, bruising her already painful skin. Her tears, she knew, had left her carefully applied foundation a mess, revealing the bruises he left. She felt disgusting, violated. But, a small part of her, a tiny but growing part, knew why he did it, to punish her. She was obviously a terrible girlfriend, for him to do this. It was her fault, she knew it wasn't but the way he treated her made her think it was. She stifled a scream as he dragged her down the hall, leaving her clothes scattered down the hallway. He shut her in the cupboard, laughing manically as she pounded on the door. He knew how much she hated it there, it was claustrophobic, and dirty, and the salt, that he'd already poured over the walls of the closet and floor started stinging, as she tried to batter down the door.

He felt so powerful, knowing that she couldn't escape, that she was completely under her power, so good. He laughed slightly as he looked through his room, he wasn't sure what for, for something. For something to mark her, as his, forever.

She was screaming silently, letting the salty tears wipe away the rest of her make-up. She was tired from standing, there wasn't really enough room to sit, or even crouch. It seemed like hours, hours since she'd been locked up, like a naughty child, a prisoner. When Shane finally opened the door the light blinded her, giving him the ultimate advantage, as he pulled her down the stairs. He through a dressing gown at her, he wanted her dressed when she apologised to him, he wanted to know she meant it, without feeling uncomfortable.

She felt his dressing gown land on her, she pulled it on. She knew what he was going to say,

"Claire, do you know why I had to do it?" He said, his voice calm, as if he was talking about him taking her phone, or a game or her laptop, not abusing her.

"Yes." There was no point in saying no, it just made it worse.

"Really? I don't believe you." He stood and approached her, she didn't flinch.

"I think you're just saying that, because you like the vampires, and just want to tell me what I want to hear." He was in front of her, his reeking breath made her shudder as he breathed down on her.

"Do you like the vampires? DO YOU?" He shouted, spitting in her face,

"Yes, they're all right, some of them are…"

She knew she'd said the wrong thing, well she felt it too, because he backhanded her, sending her to the floor, clutching her face. She felt a few tears escape. He just watched,

"They're not alright, but then, maybe you're not either. Maybe, you're mental, mad, weird." He said, pulling her off the floor, and glaring into her eys, which still looked tearful.

"Maybe, you secretly want to become one?" He said, deadly calm.

"No of course not Shane!"

"Lies." He whispered.

"I'm not lying!" She screamed, trying to push him away from her, in vain.

"I don't believe you, maybe you actually want to live with them, study them?" He said, leaning in, until she could count his eyelashes.

"No, of course not… Shane, please stop, you're hurting me." She whispered, trying to sound meek and obedient.

"_Of course not_, really? Then why do you spend so long with him?"He was spitting now, his voice rising, becoming course and cruel, the man she had once loved had truly gone. She knew he was on about Myrnin, her boss.

"Because, I unlike you have to work!" She said, her eyes narrowing, her sudden burst of anger and confidence diminishing under his kicks.

"Quit then! Get a fricking normal job? Oh, but you can't, can you? You're their pet?" He screamed, punctuating each word with a kick to her ribs. Her tears were streaming down her face, making her feel ill.

"Stop it Shane!" She screamed as he continued to kick her, harder and harder. He did stop, but only to pull her up and drag her back up the stairs.

She knew where this evening would end, her tied to his bed, so 'she wouldn't escape'. She felt sick rise in her throat. She was right, her already tired arms were tied to the headboard, whislt Shane hugged her, telling her,

"I only do this because I care. I love you Claire." He lied, he did it for the power, the feeling of control.

"I know Shane." She replied, lying through her teeth, hoping he wouldn't notice. He kicked her shin and she hissed,

"Anything else, you'd like to tell me?"

"Love you too Shane." She whispered, holding back the tears at the blatant lie.

Happy to live with the lie, he knew to be false, he rolled over, looking at the closed door, not at the woman he was supposed to love.

She rolled over too, looking at the curtained window, wishing that things could be different behind closed doors. Wishing for a future she knew Shane had already taken.

_Claire fell asleep thinking about the positive result on her pregnancy test._

_Shane fell asleep thinking about the small box with the ring in, which he knew she would have to accept._

_They fell asleep, in the same bed, but in their own worlds._

_And they knew it was never ever going to change._

_Or get better._

_**Voila! I hope you liked it, please review!**_


End file.
